Cousins in Arms
by SlytherinBitch69
Summary: Rated T for Language. Jade lives in District 5, Panem where it's time for the 16th Hunger Games; what happens when her chance for survival is also her reason to die.


**This is my first attempt at a Hunger Games Fic so be nice :') hopefully it will be okaaay, but make sure you renew! Chapter 1. **

* * *

No matter how many times this morning comes, I still feel as queasy as ever. In two hours my cousins and I will be stood in the centre of town waiting around for two names to be read out by Shania Smirch. Right now all I can do is help out my Aunt and Uncle with the morning routine of breakfast and washing. Well for starters, my name is Jade Walsh and I live in Panem, or more specifically a place known as District 5. I live with my Aunt, Uncle and three cousins, and in two hours we'll be attending what's known as a Reaping. This will be my last time stood in that square, as I'm now 18, but for my cousins they have more to come; especially Carl the youngest who's only 13. I should explain what a reaping is; it happens once every year, two names are read out – one female and one male – and these two people shall be known as tributes in The Hunger Games. They will be put into an arena with 22 other people, and forced to fight for survival. People think it's completely barbaric, but really it's the capitol's way of showing people that they rule. It's been 16 years since the uprising of the districts against the capitol, and it's been 6 years since my name began to be put forward for the games.

"Lewis, make sure your brother has his best clothes on. Jade, can you sort his hair out darling?" My Aunt Sharon; she's got three children of her own – Carl, Lewis and Kelly – and since my mother died 5 years ago, she's been looking after me as well. I have the upmost respect for her; she doesn't have all the money in the world but she still refuses to let us put forward for Tessera – tokens for grain and oil in exchange for names being put forward more than once – because she doesn't want to lose any of us, so having us putting our names in more than they already are would be more chance of her losing one of us. My name is in their 7 times, Lewis' is in there 5 times and Carl's in there twice. This is because your name is placed into the selection every year, and not taken out unless you're chosen.  
"I'll go to the bakers to get some bread, so we can all eat tonight when we're all back at home," I say, taking some of my own money after combing Carl's hair and heading out. Our district isn't spectacular; in fact it's positively boring.  
"Well if it isn't Miss Walsh making an appearance on the morning of the Reaping!" I turn to see Jenson Mills walking my way; we've been best friends for years because our mothers were friends before mine passed away.  
"Hello to you as well Mr Mills," I laugh waiting for him to catch up.  
"You guys all set then?" he asks, referring to us being ready for the day. How can you be ready for Reaping day? Waiting to see if you're going to be thrown into an arena we know nothing about, fighting against people we don't know and possibly do know as well as hunting for food and water.  
"Course we are; Carl's in a panic though and Aunt Sharon is just happy this is my last year with my name in there," I reply, making my way through the street towards the bakers. He messes my hair up and pulls me into a hug, clearly hearing the tone of panic in my own voice.  
"Once you're out of that square we're going to go for a swim in the lake, how's that sound?" I laugh at his positivity and nod.  
"Sounds good, Jen."

Jenson soon leaves as he needs to go make sure his little sister is alright; this is her first year of her name being put forward and she's probably panicking worse than I am. Jen himself, being 19, isn't eligible for the Games anymore, which is good for his widowed mother who can't work due to her being disable, it means that now, Sarah doesn't need to put up for Tessera either, because Jenson can work in the Power station. That's what District 5 is known for: Power. I sneak past the square for a peak and see the screens being set up as well as the stage. It will be fun to find out who the Mentor is this year, since we've had three victors in the previous 16 years the games have been in motion. I can see Shania, District 5's representative, walking around the stage speaking into an invisible microphone, practising her speech. I can also see the two fish bowls with paper envelopes inside. Inside one of those bowls, is 7 pieces of paper with my name on; 7 chances for my name to be drawn. I give up on snooping and make my way back to the house, but not before picking up some fresh beef from the butchers to have with our bread.

There's an hour before the ceremony and Lewis is making sure Carl is looking good while I change into my dress and brush my hair. This is when my Aunt begins to cry; she sees us all in our Reaping outfits and it suddenly becomes too much for her to cope with. It was worse when Nick – her third son – and Kelly were here last year for this, because she had all five of us being entered at the same time. My uncle Nigel comforts her but it's obvious he's holding his own pain behind his muscular build. All we can do is make our way out the house as quickly as possible, then make our way to the square as slowly as possible. Carl is starting to get the jitters now, and I can't blame him. 13 years old and he's got two pieces of paper in the male bowl, his own brother having 5 in it as well. The square is crowded by the time we get there and looking around at the screens we can see all the 12-18 year olds walking in and taking their places; this is where I say goodbye to the boys and make my own way to my age group. I glance up at the clock and see that it's a minute to Reaping time; and before I know it Shania Smirch is making her way onto stage, her dark skin and bright red hair clashing in colour.

First we watch a video from the President of Panem: President White. Explains why we are here basically, telling us about the uprisings against the capital before our attention turns back to Shania on the stage, who has now been joined by the Mentor Rooky Carter.  
"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour! Let's start as we always do; Ladies first," she says before making her way over to the right bowl and swirling her hand around slowly and pulls a small folded up piece of paper out.  
"The female tribute is-…" At this point I'm normal but eventually my insides turn upside down from the sound of my name being read out. I turn my attention to Lewis who is stood staring at me in shock as I walk to the walkway in between the two groups. I get halfway before having small delicate arms wrap around my waist, to which the Peacekeepers come running over and pull Carl away from me while I mutter to him that everything will be alright. I watch as he makes his way back in line before looking back to Lewis, still in shock and watching me carefully. I stand staring out at the square, directly to my Aunt who is crying into my Uncle's chest. I feel sick to my stomach at this point and I feel like I'm about to topple off the stage.

"Well, now for the boys turn," Shania says walking past me to the other bowl, not taking as much time as before to pull a name out of it.  
"The male tribute, joining Miss Walsh will be…" she cut off and looked over at me before continuing. "Lewis Walsh."

* * *

**Like i said, first attempt at a HG fic, so let me know what you all think please? :D Chapter 2 soon, review please.**


End file.
